


Mickey Milkovich, Wizard

by youaremyforever



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meeting, Little Ian, Little Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youaremyforever/pseuds/youaremyforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mickey Milkovich was a wizard. Everyone thought he was crazy, but he knew better. He'd get his Hogwarts letter in 3 years and leave all of them behind. Until then, he'd read his Harry Potter books and learn everything he could about the Wizarding world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Milkovich, Wizard

Mickey Milkovich was a wizard. Everyone thought he was crazy, but he knew better. He'd get his Hogwarts letter in 3 years and leave all of them behind. He didn't need muggle friends, anyways. Until then, he'd read his Harry Potter books and learn everything he could about the Wizarding world. 

It was afternoon recess and Mickey was sitting against the far wall of the school next to the woods, glasses on and his nose in his copy of Chamber of Secrets when the light was blocked by a large shadow. He glanced up to see who was standing there, rolling his eyes when he saw who it was. Austin Harmon. He was twice Mickey's size and had tried to pick a fight with him everyday the last two weeks, making fun of everything from his glasses to his books, even calling his little sister Mandy nasty names this morning before school. But Mickey wasn't going to give in to the taunting and let it upset him. Just big talk from a boy who'd been in 3rd grade for two years now. 

“What are you reading loser?” Austin taunted, kicking loose gravel at Mickey's legs. He got no reaction out of boy as he continued to read. “Hey, I'm talking to you. I said, what are you reading?” He kicked Mickey's legs hard, and Mickey bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a face, trying to focus on the words on the page. Hermione had just been turned into Millicent Bulstrode's cat and it was getting to one of his favorite parts. That only infuriated the larger boy.

The book was suddenly snatched from his hands, Austin holding it out in front of him, taunting Mickey with it. Mickey stood up suddenly and reached for his book, only to be knocked back to the ground.

“Give me back my book!” He yelled at Austin, getting nothing but a smug grin in return. He stood back up, brushing the gravel off of his arms where it would no doubt bruise. 

“You want your book, nerd? You want this back?” He waved the book in front of Mickey's face and when he reached to take it back, held it above his head where Mickey wouldn't be able to reach it. “Only losers read Harry Potter. It's a baby book. Are you a baby, Milkovich?” Austin laughed loudly, knowing that he'd struck a nerve. A crowd had begun to gather around them, other students curious to see what was happening. But Mickey didn't care about them. 

Mickey saw red. 

“Give me back my book, asshole!” He screamed as he lunged towards Austin. He swung his right fist, connecting with the older boys nose. He felt a satisfying crunch as he pulled back his arm. Austin dropped the book, taking a swing at Mickey. He missed as the smaller boy easily ducked out of the way. 

“You're gonna pay for that!” He swung at Mickey once again, this time connecting with his right cheek, knocking his glasses off. Mickey reached down and lifted his right pant leg, pulling a stick out of his sock. He kicked the back of Austin's knee, knocking him to the ground as he hit him in the arm with the stick. He didn't want to show the muggles his wand, but they'd left him no choice. 

“Expelliarmus!” He yelled, hitting the boy repeatedly with the stick. “Petrificus Totalus!”

“What the fuck are you doing? Stop hitting me!” Austin cried out, bringing his arms up to shield his face from the attack. “What are you saying? Mickey stop!” 

Mickey didn't stop. He'd had enough.

Suddenly there were two arms around him, lifting him off of the ground and carrying him away from the other boy. Mickey tried to get free, but it was no use. He was too small. 

“Let me go!” He screamed, arching his back in an attempt to loosen the grip that the adult had on him.

“Mickey, stop! What are you doing?” He recognized the voice as his teacher, Mr. Larsen. He immediately stopped fighting, hoping that he'd be released from the grip if he cooperated. The teacher gently set him down, crouching down in front of him and grabbing his shoulders, forcing Mickey to look at him. “Why do you have a stick, Mickey?” 

“It's my wand,” Mickey whispered. “I'm a wizard.” The group that had gathered around them burst out into laughter, and Mickey's face flushed with embarrassment. He felt the hot tears stinging his eyes, threatening to fall. Mr. Larsen took notice and without another word escorted Mickey through the crowd, past Austin who was being taken to the office by the principal, and led him to the guidance counselors office. Mickey stopped briefly to pick up his book, now covered in dirt with a tear in the cover. 

“Take a seat, Mickey. I'll go talk to Mrs. Day,” the teacher said as he walked into the office, running a hand down his face as he closed the door. Mickey looked over at the boy seated in the chair next to him. He had red hair and a black eye, and Mickey thought he was beautiful. The other boy sensed his stare and looked over at him, making eye contact. Mickey looked away and opened up the book, intending to pick up where he left off. 

“Ian Gallagher, Slytherin.”

Mickey raised an eyebrow and looked over at the boy, Ian, who was now smiling at him. 

“Mickey Milkovich, Ravenclaw.”

“This book's my favorite. I love the part where Hermione turns into a cat,” Ian said, reaching out and tracing his finger over the fresh tear. 

“That's my favorite part,” replied Mickey, and Ian's smile widened. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story, y'all. In 3rd grade a boy named Austin took my book and made fun of Harry Potter everyday for a week so I decked him and hit him with a stick I carried in my sock - I thought it was a wand. I was suspended for two days and he never bothered me again. It's also how I made my first friend while waiting to talk to the counselor.
> 
> [Oh hey, I'm on Tumblr. Come say hi. ](http://heyliphowsyourlip.tumblr.com)


End file.
